


Little Love

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: It wasn't uncommon for Sammy to bring one of his animal friends to work, but this particular kitten warmed Joey's heart.





	Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be set in Part 6 of [Joey Drew Studios Notice Board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793790), but can be read alone, although there are some minor jokes carried over from Notice Board.

Sammy Lawrence wasn’t doing his job when Joey walked into his office, and instead papers were strewn across the room and Sammy’s laptop was balanced on its side. Joey wasn’t entirely sure how, but one doesn’t question things too much around here.

“Lawrence, I swear by the goddess, if you don’t get off your phone, you’re fired.” 

Sammy had been chased back to his office so he’d stop trying to one up Grant in their game of puns, and so he’d hopefully get some work done. 

It certainly wasn’t the case. Sammy appeared to be reading something on his phone, instead of playing some sort of game, lounging on the couch that somehow made it into his office. Sammy looked away from his phone to glare at Joey, like he was actually doing work and Joey had interrupted him. 

The only chance of that was if Sammy was looking up classical music for reference, but usually when that happened, he had at least a notepad or his laptop sitting on his chest or stomach to add to. 

Instead, there was a black circle on Sammy’s chest. That didn’t quite seem right. Until it moved, and the circle revealed its two eyes to him. It was one of Sammy’s cats. A kitten, who yawned and then watched Joey curiously. 

“Another one?” Joey complained. Where as some workplaces had drug dealers, Joey Drew Studios had Sammy the Cat Dealer, and occasional other animals that Sammy acquired. Sammy hadn’t done much of it for him to get too much of a reputation yet, but he was getting there. 

“I’m thinking of setting myself up an official animal shelter, since so many people, both here and in town, adopt animals from me, and some give me money to help take care of them.” Sammy snuggled the kitten closer. “No one from town who came by in the last bit wanted this one. Maybe because of his black fur or his tail.” Sammy held the kitten up, and while Joey wasn’t up to speed on cat breeds, he was sure that a recognized breed had such a short, stumpy tail. 

The kitten turned his head to look at Joey once more, and Joey’s heart melted. 

“Give him to me.”

Reluctantly, Sammy let Joey hold the kitten, instructing Joey on how to properly hold the tiny boy.

The kitten was soft and warm, and after staring at Joey for a few seconds, the kitten started purring. Joey gasped lightly, and used his free hand to pet the kitten hesitantly, but joyfully. In turn the kitten scootered up Joey’s chest so he could lick Joey’s nose, and rub his face against Joey’s cheek.

And that was the end of any possible internal debate. This kitten was Joey’s to keep, and Joey loved him with all his heart. 

The kitten seemed to think the same of Joey.

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy is a black furred American Bobtail, by the way.


End file.
